The present disclosure relates generally to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and, more particularly, to LCDs with temperature compensation features for use in cold temperatures such as, for example, as part of a temperature-controlled enclosure.
LCDs are commonly used in portable devices and systems that require a visual display of information. For example, LCDs may be included as part of a temperature-controlled enclosure to provide information about the temperature within the enclosure and other information that will be relevant to the user. However, the liquid crystal material used by these displays is sensitive to temperature changes as the viscosity of the liquid crystal increases at low temperatures. This results in slow response times and poor readability of the display. Currently available LCDs include those with heaters that compensate for low ambient temperatures. Because of the importance of these displays, the industry remains receptive to improvements in LCDs for use in cold temperatures.